


you and me, wanna rendezvous? | yonezu kenshi

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [5]
Category: Yonezu Kenshi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Yeah, another day the sun goes down, which means until it's back to normal, bye-bye-bye...[yonezu kenshi/reader]





	you and me, wanna rendezvous? | yonezu kenshi

You first saw Kenshi in person at an awards ceremony; unsurprisingly, he got awarded for his amazing artistry while you watched him going up to the stage. The first impression you had of him was wondering how he could see if his eyes were always covered by his hair. He gave a short thank you speech, then smiled a pleasant, endearing smile.

Later on, your agent managed to catch him passing by and introduce you to him.

“L/N would be honoured to do a collaboration with you, Yonezu-san.”

“Oh, likewise.”

Kenshi accepted your business card, but it’s not like you ever expected him to take up on that offer— you doubted he’d even heard of you before. Why were you even invited to the ceremony in the first place? Being a b-list vocalist, you struggled to successfully promote of your first solo album, unable to sell out the smallest concerts you gave for poor pay. Making music was difficult, so difficult when you lacked money, skill and people you could rely on. Successful and talented musicians like Kenshi would never consider collaborating with people of that kind.

This is why, one morning, you were surprised to find an e-mail from Yonezu Kenshi himself.

A brief, polite message asked you if you remembered meeting him at the awards ceremony (how could you even forget?) and if you were still willing to collaborate with him. Apparently, he was writing a new hit single but wanted to use a female vocalist to harmonise with his own voice. The e-mail ended with a very sweet suggestion that you’d visit him in his studio.

Needless to say, you were utterly shocked by the message and typing out a proper reply took you, well… a _long_ time.

And this is how you got invited to Yonezu Kenshi’s studio, something you could never imagine happening – just how amazing was this man? You definitely weren’t ready to experience it first-hand.

But, of course, you agreed. Your agent would have skinned you if you refused, but you also wanted to do it for yourself: to meet a great person, to learn from them, and ultimately, possibly release a song that would get recognition.

On the appointed day, you set off with your mind completely blank, unsure what to expect. There was a possibility Kenshi just pranked you, or that you simply dreamed this. Still, you appeared in front of his door and rang the bell.

The door opened to revealed Yonezu Kenshi in his usual attire, face covered by long bangs, and you couldn’t help noticing how short you were compared to him. And his hands – wow, he had huge hands. You really wanted to shake them but you two only bowed at each other politely.

“L/N-san, hello,” he smiled and stepped back to let you in, “It is my pleasure to have you here. I’m glad you agreed to do this.”

“Y-yes,” you only stuttered taking off your shoes.

Kenshi led the way into the apartment, which you figured out was his workplace and not his actual house. Still, it felt very cozy and warm; before you noticed, you two entered something that looked like a regular kitchen.

“The studio is over there,” Kenshi pointed at the room in the back. “But I figured out you’d want something to drink first.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” you tried to protest, but he’d already placed a cup of tea before you. The next second you were given a sheet of paper, full of notes and lyrics.

“This is the song I’d like to record with you today. Please familiarise yourself with it, and feel free to ask questions if you have any.”

You nodded and proceeded to read, feeling Kenshi’s gaze never leaving your form. But when you looked up, he was just sipping from his own mug, looking as innocent as he could get… You couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly.

The song really appealed to you; the lyrics were subtle but smart, very Kenshi-like. You were already imagining how it would sound, how best to sing it.

“This is amazing, Yonezu-san,” you blurted out.

“Oh, it’s gonna be amazing once you sing it,” he chuckled at that, making you blush. “Shall we get to work?”

* * *

Seeing Kenshi’s workplace was like having an epiphany; it was filled with devices so professional you couldn’t even dream of having. Your expression of utter amazement must have been quite a sight, because he glanced at you with amusement. Walking over to the huge computer, he gestured at you to take the seat near the microphone.

“I will play the demo first, if you don’t mind. I was thinking of leaving the verses to you and only harmonising in the chorus, what do you think?”

“Oh…” for a second, you were left speechless. Collaborating with Yonezu Kenshi was already making you dizzy, and now you were also going to sing a duet with him?! “Y-yes, it’s a great idea.”

He nodded and pressed play; the speakers were filled with music and his voice. As you listened, you couldn’t help thinking that the song was already good enough, he could easily release it as a hit single, why collaborate with someone as insignificant as you?

Kenshi must have noticed something in your face, since he spoke up:

“Is something wrong?”

“Why did you offer this collaboration to me? This song…” you paused, knowing how cliché it would be to finish the sentence. “Isn’t it good enough for you to sing it all?”

“Eh? I think it sounds boring,” Kenshi replied with disarming honesty, his lips forming a small smile of autoirony.

“Then why me? How did you even find out about me?” you pressured, suddenly embarrassed to ask questions now that you both were here, supposed to work. “You must realise I can’t even tour, my music is selling terribly.”

“Yes, I am aware of that,” he nodded, and despite yourself you felt slightly hurt. “But what prompted me to message you is precisely your music. I liked your voice. I knew it would suit my song,” Kenshi looked at you from behind his long fringe. “And while I don’t want to patronise you, forgive me for saying this… I figured out my career is not worth shit if I can’t help an amazing vocalist gain recognition.”

You blinked, letting his words sink in, still confused by what he meant. Perhaps you should have felt offended – still, something in the way he put it made you wonder. Was your music actually worth it?

He smiled, tilting his head; you bit your lip.

And then you nodded.

“I’ll do my best.”

Kenshi’s face broke out in a smile so bright you swore your heart skipped a beat.

This is when you decided: you would put even more effort into making music. With Kenshi, but also on your own. And you would prove being worth the chance you were given.


End file.
